


What Do You Call Me? (Din Djarin x fem!reader)

by Magicrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din speaks Mando'a, F/M, Fluff, Romance, fluffy fluff, no angst for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicrow/pseuds/Magicrow
Summary: You try to note down and learn all the words Din speaks in Mando’a but there are a few whose meanings you just can’t figure out on your own. So, you have no other option than to ask him what the names he is calling you actually mean.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	What Do You Call Me? (Din Djarin x fem!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Din speaks some Mando’a (yep, still a warning), … I don’t think there is anything I should warn you about tho, it’s only a short fluffy oneshot… happy Valentine’s Day! 💜
> 
> Category: fluff
> 
> Notes: There is no use of (Y/N) in this one!  
> Note 2: I finished this piece two hours before it was posted because I really wanted to have something for Valentine’s Day… so it’s not beta-read at all. I normally read through my writing at least twice but that didn’t happen here…. it’s late, I’m tired… hopefully Din isn’t too OOC and I don’t cringe too hard tomorrow morning when I re-read it and delete it because I’m embarrassed. Fingers crossed!  
> Note 3: I must add that it was rather relaxing to finally write something under 8.000 words…

It's no secret that Din's really smart. He's very knowledgeable and you really admired all his knowledge about different cultures and languages. You were especially fascinating by whatever language sometimes slipped over his lips, often when it was just the kid, him and you. After a while you figured that it was most likely Mando'a, the language of the Mandalorians. And the more it happened, the more often the words slipped from his mouth, the more curious you got and you began to wonder what exactly all those words meant. So, you had started to note them down on your datapad, or at least their pronunciation because you had no idea how to actually spell the words. You could write down their pronunciation fairly well but with what you really struggled was with their translations. Only a few were fairly easy.

When yet another cable went lose somewhere in the walls of the Razor Crest and Din yelled " _HAR-chak_ " after noticing the problem you knew it had to be a swear word or something along the lines. Maybe "shit" or "damn it" but you never were too sure about it. Languages were tricky. Sometimes there just wasn't a translation for a specific word, and you could only note down a rough association. But you made it your mission to at least try. To try noting them all down, give them a translation or context in which you heard Din use them and learn them. It was hard, especially when you just couldn't figure a consistent meaning out. And you couldn't ask Din. Well, you could, but you didn't want to. Din didn't know about your little mission and you wanted to keep it that way for now. You wanted to surprise him with your effort, you wanted to be able to from at least one sentence before bringing it up because for now you were a bit too embarrassed and unsure. You wanted to impress him.  
  
You huffed and glanced up at the streaks of silver and blue that were swirling around the Razor Crest while in hyperspace. You were sitting on one of the co-pilot seats, legs perched up and pressed to your chest. Biting your lip in concentration you pushed your hair back with your free hand, the other one was holding your datapad, as you sighed deeply. You were frustrated, there was no other way to describe it. All the letters you wrote down seemed to laugh at you whenever you glared at them in anger when you weren't able to decipher their meaning.  
With a groan you put the datapad down on the floor beside you. You just couldn't look at it anymore, and stretched all your limbs away from your body, melting into the seat. You tried to focus on your breathing, to calm down your frustrated thoughts. Your goal of forming at least one sentence seemed even further away now than when you started your little mission. There were just too many inconsistencies. Sometimes you thought you finally figured out what the nickname he called the kid by meant only for him to call you by the same name. You were sure that Din wasn't calling you by a name that would translate to "child". You furrowed your brows. At least you hoped so for his sake. But one word that left you especially baffled was " _REE-yay_ ". You couldn't quite pinpoint when he started to call you that but it must have been very early on. And you could never figure out a consistent usage or meaning. At first you thought that it maybe just meant girl or woman? But you weren't so sure about that anymore. It somehow didn't feel right. The word felt too … intimate to only mean girl or woman.  
You huffed and scratched your neck in an attempt to soothe the aching and to sort your thoughts. You just wanted to figure out what he was calling you at that point. You didn't even care anymore if you had to ask Din to finally figure it out. You just wanted some clarity.  
  
"What are you worrying about?"  
You leaned your head back to look at Din who was standing behind you, his hands on the back of the seat to either side of your head. For a moment you just stared at him, in awe of how the flickering lights of hyperspace reflected on his armor in such a stark contrast to the void of his black visor. Something so typically Din in a way. You quickly shook your head and lowered your gaze when you felt heat rise to your cheeks.  
"I'm not worrying, just thinking" you mumbled and crossed your arms before your chest. Din chuckled lowly behind you and then sat down in the pilot seat beside you. "What is my _verd'ika_ thinking about then?"  
  
Your body tensed, not only because of the new nickname but primarily because of the "my" he had put before it. What did he mean by that? What was he calling you? My friend? My buddy? My ... woman? You almost yelped at that thought but managed to force your jaw to stay shut. With your eyes wide and round you stared at the Mandalorian. His gaze was lowered and focused on the switches and buttons before him but not in an embarrassed manner or in an attempt to hide from your gaze. He seemed carefree and relaxed. He wouldn't just call you "his woman" and not react, right?  
You faintly nodded at yourself. No, this nickname meant something else. It had to because you weren't sure if your heart could take anything else.  
You blinked and noticed that Din was now facing you, his head tilted to one side in question. With heat rising to your face once again you noticed that you hadn't answered him yet.  
"Ehm, nothing really. Nothing important, don't worry."  
You bit your lip and cursed silently at yourself. This could have been your chance to ask him. To ask him what all those names meant. But you didn't.  
  
  
_______________  
  
  
"Can you hold this, _ner ka'ra_?" Din asked and handed you a tool without turning to look at you.  
"O-of course" you stumbled and took the tool from him, so he had a free hand to grab the cable that had come loose yet again. You gulped and pushed your hair back while you glanced at Din's back as he continued to work. The nickname he had called you was already well known by you. He had started to call you that and that other word " _REE-yay_ " more frequently ever since one week or two. Almost no other nickname or word in Mando'a left his lips anymore, which made it rather difficult to achieve your goal of learning one sentence in that language. And you still had no idea what the nicknames meant either. You figured that " _nair_ " translated to "my" but that only made your face heat up even more than before.  
  
" _Riye_?"  
Your eyes snapped back to his dark visor that was now turned to you. Embarrassed you realized that you had spaced out and probably missed something he had said to you.  
"What?" you asked, your eyes wide and unblinkingly staring at his helmet hiding his eyes from you. Din let out a sigh and completely turned around to face you. You gulped and redirected your gaze upwards.  
"Something is on your mind. What is bothering you?"  
"Always so direct" you joked and laughed nervously, fumbling with the tool in your hand.  
" _Riye_ " he addressed you carefully but with a slight warning in his tone. He was serious. You bit your lip and stared down at the ground, not able to hold his gaze. But you stayed quiet. With your mind racing circles in your mind, you couldn't decide if you wanted to finally ask him or not.  
When you felt hands on your shoulders your head shot up and met with the void of Din's visor again. You gulped, your eyes flickering from the visor then to the wall and back to his visor repeatedly. Then you let out a long sigh. Without a word you put the tool in your pocket and instead grabbed your datapad and quickly pushed it against his chest before you could retrack again.  
Perplexed Din lowered his head to stare at your hands before he slowly took the datapad from you. Silently he read through all the words you had typed down.  
  
"I tried to note down all the words you speak in Mando'a and translate them" you began to explain, fiddling with your hands while your eyes were directed to the floor once again. "But I only managed to figure out their rough pronunciation and write down some notes, I... I really struggle with their meaning" you continued to ramble. When Din didn't react after a few long heartbeats, you cautiously glanced up at the silent Mandalorian. He was unmovingly staring down at your datapad, his body completely tense. Then suddenly his head snapped up to meet your gaze.  
"When did you start doing that?"  
Confused you blinked for a few seconds, trying to sort your thoughts.  
"Ehm, a few weeks? Maybe two months or more?" you guessed and shrugged your shoulders. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to at least learn one full sentence to surprise you with it but..." you didn't finish and just gestured to your chaotic notes that mostly consisted of furious question marks.  
  
Din looked back down at the datapad.  
"Why?"  
You furrowed your brows.  
"Why?" you asked to make sure you heard him correctly. The Mandalorian nodded, his helmet still lowered but you weren't sure if he wasn't maybe looking at you. Out of reflex you pointed at him. "Because..." you cleared your throat. "Because of you." Your clasped your hands before your chest after that, your eyes darting around again in nervousness.  
Din slowly lifted his head and you felt his gaze burning on your skin form behind the visor. Both of you stood there, frozen and not daring to breathe for what felt like an eternity. You bit your lip and began to fumble with your hands again.  
"I-" Din started. "I don't know what to say."  
You couldn't hold back your laugh, the nervous giggles that finally spilled over your lips as you shook your head.  
"Sorry" you said breathlessly, the laughter still very noticeable in your voice, though. "I don't know why I'm laughing."  
That made Din laugh, too. He handed you back your datapad when you had calmed down.  
"I'm impressed" he stated and pointed at the device. "Most of the pronunciations are correct. But the translations..."  
He chuckled lowly and stemmed his hands against his hips. You crossed your arms before your chest and raise done eyebrow at him.  
"What do you call me then?"  
  
"What?" Din asked perplex, the laughter suddenly vanished from his voice. He almost sounded... flustered? Or at least surprised.  
"You said the translations of the words were wrong so teach me what they really mean" you proposed with your chin slightly raised in a challenging manner. You grabbed your datapad again and looked through the words as you continued. "Most of the words I wrote down are nicknames, so what are you calling me?"  
Din froze, you couldn't even see his chest rise and fall anymore. Now you were pretty sure that he was flustered and embarrassed. Or maybe even scared that you would figure out the meaning of his nicknames for you? Your body vibrated in anticipation, eager to finally get to know what all those nicknames mean.  
"Din?" you asked, eyebrows furrowed. "What does " _REE-yay_ " mean?"  
For a few more moments he stayed still before he cleared his throat and tilted his helmet away from you, staring at the wall behind you.  
"What does... _riye_ mean?" he questioned, his voice uncharacteristically high and trembling. You hummed and nodded.  
"Ehm, it means..." he started and directed his head back to face you. "It means favor, benefit or good turn."  
You furrowed your brows. "Good turn? Benefit?" you asked confused. "What does that have to do with me?"  
"When used as a term of endearment it means that this person, upon meeting, changed live for the better" he explained quickly. "Just like how you change _my_ life for the better."  
Your eyes grew wide. "Wha-what?"  
  
Din slowly reached for you without another word and placed his gloved hand on your cheek that was already burning again in embarrassment.  
"You made my life better, _riye_. You and _ad'ika_ , the kid."  
Your breath hitched in your throat as your eyes stared into the void of his visor, selfishly longing to peek behind it to see if his eyes were equally as wide as yours.  
"I-" you began but you had no idea what you even wanted to say. Your eyes darted around again as you tried to find the words, any words. But Din's hand on your face, his thumb drawing slow circles on your cheek, made you shiver and gasp for air. You had expected a lot but nothing like that. You hadn't been prepared for that confession. You had no idea what to say, so instead you just let your datapad fall to the ground and placed your hands to either side of his helmet. Din tensed but when he realized you weren't about to move any further, he let his hand wander from your cheek to your eyes, covering them completely, leaving you in the dark. Then he placed his free hand over one of yours. The touch sent shivers down your spine and you felt your heart beat repeatedly against your ribs in anticipation. Then he slowly guided your hand up, lifting his helmet in the process. It didn't move up much, just enough for him to place his lips on yours.  
  
Your heart skipped a beat when his lips melted over yours, dancing against them, tugging at your bottom lip ever so slightly. You gasped and stepped closer, pressing your chest against his. Even with his hand covering them you shut your eyes tight, as you soaked in the feeling of his lips, rough and soft at the same time. The heat spread from your cheeks to your neck and further down until it settled in your stomach. The flames in your belly hungrily fluttered and stretched towards Din, craving his touch and more. Your fingers began to tremble against his helmet, unable to hold onto anything. You let out a short whine at that and pressed even further into him. The coldness of his beskar, however, did nothing to soothe the fire in your veins.  
  
Slowly Din pulled away, his lips still hovering over yours, touching ever so slightly.  
"You changed my life for the better, too" you whispered into the dark, a small smile adorning your face now. And before you knew it Din's lips were back on yours.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback! Also, my followers on tumblr decided that this piece I should post next. Over there I will let you help me decide where to focus my time on more often so, if you want to be involved check me out (tumblr: magicrowiswritingstuff)!
> 
> In general I'm more active and easier to reach there.


End file.
